


Dangerous Gain

by mewomawow



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Mafia AU, Sexual Content, Violence, drugs/alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewomawow/pseuds/mewomawow
Summary: What do people do when life doesn’t go their way? They turn to the life of crime when it means to make ends meet, but everyone has their secrets.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ashe/Katarina (League of Legends), Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is shining, and the sky is clear. A perfectly warm day for anyone to be outside to take a smoke break; Certainly a woman with silver hair, gray eyes, in a white suit, and pants believes so. Enjoying the quietness as she sucked another breath of smoke from her half done cigarette. 

“Yo, Diana!” 

Well, at least she enjoyed it while it lasted. Annoyed, Diana lets out a half sigh, and groans before turning her head to where the voice came from. She sees a woman with pink hair in a suit walking towards her. The woman has her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, relieving the tattoos littering her arms. 

“What the hell is it, Vi? Can’t you see I’m on my break?” She mutters. 

“Yeesh, am I not allowed to enjoy a cig with a buddy of mine?” Wordlessly, Diana pulls out a box of cigarettes from her pocket, and offers a cigarette to Vi, who gladly accepts, lightning it for herself. 

“How are you doing with the Sheriff?” Diana questions before taking another hit. 

A quick blow of smoke from Vi first. “Heh, just fine. She still really hasn’t suspected a thing.” 

“Good, we can’t have her dig deep into the Mafia no matter what.” 

Vi scoffs, “Hey man, did you actually confuse ‘we’ with me?” 

One last hit before Diana drops the butt to the hard concrete floor, stepping on it, “Sure, whatever the hell you say.” 

She gave her pale friend a lighthearted glare before returning to smoke. 

“Excuse me?” Someone calls out, taking both of the women by surprise, and attention. A naturally beautiful woman with white long hair, blue crystal eyes, wearing a white T-shirt, navy blue jeans, and tennis shoes. 

While both Vi, and Diana keep their guards up, so far, they see no visible equipment that could suspect the mysterious woman as an undercover cop, but it doesn’t mean they shouldn’t let it down. 

“Yes?” Diana answers first, still suspicious of this woman. 

“I’m here for a job interview with the Boss. Are they available, right now?” She replies, a little unsure if they were the right people to ask. 

The two Mafia women gave each other a quick glance before Vi motions Diana to go for it. 

“Hey, mind telling the Boss that I’m clocking out early tonight for a certain someone? Thanks.” 

She quietly lets out a sigh, “Just follow me, I’ll take you to our Boss.” 

Diana turns her back to walk away, and the mysterious woman follows, while Vi closely watches her. If the mysterious woman is indeed an undercover cop, then the mafia would take care of it. 

Once out of sight, Vi lets out a sigh of relief, she can now finally enjoy her smoke with no interruptions. 

“Hey, Vi!” 

She stands corrected. 

<><><><>

Diana motions the woman to walk a bit ahead so she can keep a close eye. 

They walk through a hallway, while passing some of her colleagues along the way that are giving the woman a wary look. Obviously, Diana knows the woman feels uncomfortable, but presses on anyway. 

Finally reaching the elevator, Diana presses the button to go up. As they are waiting, she takes a glance at her, oddly enough she strikes up a conversation, “You haven’t told me your name yet.” 

Understandably this catches the woman a bit by surprise, but reluctantly answers, “Ashe Avarosa. Yours?” 

“Diana Lunari,” She said in her usual monotone voice, “if I may, why are you looking for a job here?” 

“Well... we all need to make money somehow.” 

“I see, but that doesn’t answer my question, this is literally the last job anyone would think of.” 

“Pfft, I see things weren’t going your way, that’s why you’re also here.” 

“You-!”

Ding!

The elevator door finally opens and they both walk inside. Diana gives up on what she was going to say, mainly because it’s true and hits a bit close to home and just focuses on getting to her Boss’s floor. Hitting the button, the elevator door slides close. 

“Whatever, just hope the Boss likes you.” 

“Is he that hard to please?” She is now feeling a bit nervous. 

“I don’t know, just hope she likes you.” 

“Oh... well, don’t you have bad people skills.” 

Diana glares at Ashe, as she is about to retort back, the elevator dings open again. And they continue their journey down another hallway, while not saying anything else. 

She had just met Ashe today and already, she wanted to teach her a little lesson, but figured to let her Boss do it instead. Use the female then toss her aside whenever she gets bored of her ‘pets’. The best revenge is letting someone else do it for you. 

Diana sighs in relief when they reach their destination, she knocks on the wooden door three times, “Boss?” 

A female voice can be heard from the other side, “It’s open!” 

Diana wordlessly opens, and holds the door for Ashe to get inside. There, a redhead woman, in a maroon color suit, sitting on a big cushioned chair behind an office desk, she has piercing emerald eyes, and a scar going down on her left eye. 

Immediately, Ashe catches the Boss’s attention, “Well, who do we have here? What is a beauty like you doing in a place like this?” She purrs. 

At a corner of Diana’s eyes, she can see Ashe slightly shuddering. Suddenly feeling a little pity for the woman, she clears her throat, “Uh, Boss, I some reports summarising our recent activities,” this seems to get the redhead to listen, “our shipment has successfully landed in Bilgewater delivered by Jhin. Additionally, our profit has increased by eleven percent throughout the month.” 

Her Boss gave a sinister yet a pleased smile, “Good, anything else?” 

“Vi is going to clock out early tonight again for a special someone. That being said, I’m also going to be doing the same thing right now.” 

Gone was the smile, now replaced with a scowl when she heard the last part, “Fine, but this is coming out of your paycheck this month.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Diana mouths a ‘good luck’ to Ashe as the last thing she does before turning and heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The door clicks shut, leaving Ashe and the mafia Boss alone together. She can see those green eyes scanning her from head to toe. 

“So... you want a job here?” The redheaded beauty finally asks. 

Ashe nods, “Yes, that is correct.” 

“What is your name?”

“Ashe.” 

“What can you offer for the mafia?” 

“...” 

“Well?” 

“I...don’t know.” 

“Hm, do you know how to commit tax fraud?”

Ashe shakes her head. 

“Use a gun?” 

“N-No.” 

Ashe could see the redhead’s eyebrows furrow as if she is debating something in her head. 

“Okay, you’re hired.” 

Her eyes widened upon hearing that, “W-What? How?” 

“Don’t ever question your Boss.” Came a condescending tone from the redhead. 

“O-Of course, Boss.” 

“Pfft, aren’t you just the cutest.” 

Ashe can feel her face slightly heating up by the genuine sounding comment. 

“Well, anyways you should buy a beautiful dress to come to work tomorrow. And no questions asked.” The mafia Boss opens a desk drawer to take out a big wad of cash and to toss to Ashe, who immediately catches it in her arms. 

Ashe has never seen this much money in her life before, the heavy stack of cash seems to be in one hundred dollar bills, “Yes, Boss.” 

A soft smile appears on her Boss’s face, “Please, call me Katarina for now on.” 

<><><><><>

Diana walks on the sidewalk only taking specific turns to her destination. Currently, she is waiting for the walk sign to turn on as cars drive past her and other pedestrians. 

She looks at her wristwatch to check the time. 

2:35 p.m. 

She silently sighs, she still hopes she can get there early like she had promised in the morning. 

Finally, the light turns from a stop sign to a walk sign, and Diana with other pedestrians start walking. 

Standing in front of an elementary school, seeing no kids out yet, but some adults waiting outside, she knows she kept her promise. Sure enough, the school rings, and kids flooded out the building. 

Kids of all ages come running out in groups or individually to their parents. All the while, Diana still waits outside, until she sees them, and gives a small smile. 

“Mama!” A little girl and boy, twins with black hair and obsidian eyes call out as they ran towards Diana. 

“Alune, Aphelios. How was school you two?” Diana asks as she accepts the hugs from her children. 

“Boring...” Aphelios huffed before pulling away. 

She mutely chuckles, “Aphelios, you and your sister are almost thirteen years old, you have to get used to it.” 

Aphelios lets out a soft groan at her. Diana can’t help but feel amused by his behavior. 

“Mama, can we get ice cream at the new ice cream shop?” Alune asks with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. 

“Yeah, can we?” Aphelios join in. 

“Sure, let’s go.” 

“Yes!”

“Yay!” 

<><><><><>

“Icy Poro, huh? Well we’re here.” Diana pulls the glass door for both of her kids to go inside, the entrance bell ringing out as they enter. 

They immediately run to the glass display of ice cream flavors as Diana follows not too far behind, soon joining in to look at the beautiful colors of the sweet treats. 

“Hello, welcome to Icy Poro.” A man’s voice suddenly popped up behind the counter. “How may Braum assist you today?” 

“One scoop each for these two of whatever they pick, can’t have them really spoil their dinner.” Diana chuckles. 

The bulky man lets out a loud hearty laugh, “Braum completely understand. Now what would you little ones like?” 

“Strawberry, please!” Alune exclaimed. 

“I’ll have chocolate, thanks.”

“Would that be in a cup or cone, miss?” Braum asks Diana. 

“Cup.” 

<><><><><>

Aphelios and Alune sat around the coffee table doing homework while the News aired on their television. 

“In breaking news, two members of the famous Kpop group, KDA are said to be dating. The two suspected members are Akali and Evelynn. Currently, Taric, the CEO of KDA has denied these claims. More news at eight.” 

The channel cut into a commercial break, but Diana, didn’t bother listening to what the News was saying as she’s far too busy sitting comfortably on one of the cushion chairs, occupied with a book. Gone was her uniform, wearing nothing but an undershirt and sweatpants instead. 

A textbook slammed shut. “Finally, I’m done with homework.” Aphelios groans as he stretches his arms. 

“Heh, about time you finished, slowpoke.” Came a snarky comment from Alune. 

“What? No way, you were just doing homework a second ago!” 

“A few minutes but okay.” 

Diana mentality sighs, obviously she didn’t want to deal with this again. 

Ding Dong! 

‘Oh, thank god.’ Diana puts down her book on a stand beside her, grabs her wallet, and walks to the front door. She pulls the door open to reveal what she has been waiting for. 

“Large pepperoni pizza, miss?” The delivery boy asked. 

“Yes, that is what I ordered.” 

“That will be $17.99.” 

She hands him a one hundred bill as he gives her the pizza box. 

“Keep the change.” The last thing Diana said before closing the door and locking it. 

Immediately, after taking the pizza inside the kitchen, Alune and Aphelios came rushing in. 

<><><><><>

After finishing dinner, Diana had the kids get ready for bed and sleep. Now, parts of the house are dark, the only lights left are coming from the living room and the television. Sitting on the couch with a cup of liquor in hand, her hair still wet from her shower earlier she watches the weather channel. 

“It has been said to possibly rain tomorrow and all week long with a heavy thunderstorm.” 

Turning her head to her right to look out the window, sure enough she sees gray clouds gather to block the moon’s light. Sighing, Diana stands up to begin morning preparations for the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashe sighs as she sits on her bed in her shitty little apartment that she shares with her two older sisters. When she got home after buying a dress she thinks her new Boss would define as “beautiful”, Ashe is just relieved to see one of her sisters fast asleep on their couch. If her sister was awake to see the expensive product, then a series of arguments would ensue all night long. 

Money had been a bit of an issue from the start, but ever since her other sister had to be rushed to a hospital after an accident, it’s been much more difficult. Ashe did previously have a day job; She had worked at a decently paying coffee shop, but due to a series of unfortunate events involving faulty wiring, and poorly timed flooding, it eventually had to file for bankruptcy. She did manage to get another job at another cafe, but it just isn’t cutting it with the lower wage and increased costs of medical bills to pay. On top of everything, living on the worst side of town just made all sorts of future prospects feel that much worse.

Sighing again, she hides the shopping bag, dress and all, in her small closet and get ready for bed. 

<><><><><>

Katarina is currently sitting in her office, her emerald color eyes scanning the profile given to her. 

‘Ashe Avarosa, huh? The only thing she can offer me is a good ti-!’ 

A couple of knocks interrupt her train of thought.

Annoyed, she lets calls out to the person, “Yes?” 

The door clicks and opens with a small squeak. A tall, suited man wearing a carved porcelain face mask walks inside. His well groomed hair peeking out from overtop the mask. 

“Jhin, I thought you would be at your home after your delivery.” 

“Word spread around that we are getting a new female recruit, I merely want to check how true it was, Boss.” 

“Yes, it is.” Katarina rose an eyebrow at him, “Why do you want to know? You never cared before so why now?” 

“Simply curious, we haven’t had a new female member since Diana joined. In any case, are you hiring her right now?” 

Katarina scoffs, “I believe you know what my answer is.” 

“...”

“Well Jhin?”

He sighs in displeasure, “Unlike Diana and Vi, don’t tell me you are just hiring her to only satisfy your times of need.” 

“And if I am?” 

“It’s revolting and a waste of both money and time.” He seethes at his Boss. 

A scowl appears on Katarina’s face, “Since when the hell do you get to have a say in my decisions?” 

With the help of the ceiling lights, she can one of Jhin’s visible reddish-brown eyes narrow at her from under the mask. 

“Leave now. I don’t want to speak to you anymore tonight.” 

Judging from his gesture, he is taken aback by the response but maintains his composure nonetheless. 

“Very well. Have a goodnight.” He turns and heads towards the door, but stops for a moment, “Oh, one last thing, it might rain tomorrow morning so you might want to cover your new strumpet.” He hisses before exiting and shutting the door behind him. 

Katarina lets out a frustrated sigh, trying to calm down. But it only makes her even more furious thinking about what Jhin said before he left. The way he referred to Ashe makes her see a bit of red. It confuses her greatly to why it’s upsetting her so much. She tries to think of a reason why.

“Whatever, I’m pissed off because I had a shit day.” Katarina went with that reasoning despite knowing deep down it’s something more meaningful than that, but she’s not sure what it is. 

“...It’s going to rain tomorrow morning? I can’t let her pretty dress get ruined on the first day.” Katarina smiles as she envisions what kind of beautiful dress Ashe will be wearing. 

<><><><><>

A harsh gush of wind causes the trees to sway back and forth. A lone naked tree branch continuously taps on the window. Normally, this would annoy anyone who is trying to sleep, but for Alune, it frightens her. 

She and Aphelios share a bedroom together, the look of envy on her face when she sees her twin is peacefully sound asleep across from her. The wind grows stronger, causing the branch to slam against the window. Alune goes still, before deciding enough is enough, and she gets out of bed. 

Making her way to their bedroom door, she turns the knob open and ever so slowly pushes the door wide. The hallway is dark but she pays no mind to her surroundings, instead her eyes fixated on the door in front of her. 

Creeping out, Alune quietly closes the door behind her and makes her way to the only person that makes her feel safe. Again she slowly opens the door as she peeks her head inside, but this time it lets out a squeak. 

Diana opens her eyes, looking towards the door. Her line of vision is blurry as she is both waking up and adjusting to the darkness. After a few moments of silence, she can make out the room in the dark, though still feeling drowsy. 

“Alune?” 

The door opens even more, still squealing in protest, and Alune steps inside the room. 

“Alune, what are you doing up?” Diana groans out a little. 

“I-I got scared and couldn’t sleep. Can I sleep here tonight, please?” She asked meekly.

Sighing, Diana holds up her blanket with one hand to reveal a spot on the bed by her side, “Close the door first.” 

Even in the dark, Diana can tell Alune’s entire face lights up. 

The door is closed with a click, and Alune quickly makes her way to the bed. Climbing inside, she comfortably settles herself in her mother’s arms. 

“Comfy?” 

Alune nestles in further into the warmth, “Mhm, goodnight mama.” 

“Mm, night.” 

The two fall sound asleep in no time.


	4. Chapter 4

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

Vi groans as she smacks her alarm clock until it finally stops wailing. She sighs as she opens her eyes, allowing them to adjust towards her ceiling fan. Once they fully adjust, she can see a black lace bra hanging on the fan by its strap. 

‘What the fuck?’

Just then Vi felt something shift besides her in bed. Turning her head, she finds herself face to face with a visage that warms her heart. The Sheriff peacefully sleeps, calmly breathing. Vi admits that while the sight is mesmerizing, as much as she wants to stay and watch her “girlfriend” sleep, she still has to go to work. 

Sitting up on her bed, she can see their clothes scattered on her floor. Yawning, she removes her blanket to reveal her naked body and walks into her bathroom.   
.  
.  
.  
“Phew.” Vi walks out of her steam bathroom with nothing on but a white towel around her neck and heads to her closet as she dries her hair with it. 

Vi, too focused on finding a new suit to wear, doesn’t hear her partner getting out of bed until a pair of slender arms wrapped around her toned waist. This of course caught Vi a bit by surprise. 

“Oh, Caitlyn. You’re awake.” 

Caitlyn’s fingers dance on her abdominal muscles, clearly enjoying them. 

“Why didn’t you wake me? We could’ve showered together.” 

Vi freezes for a second before replying, “I didn’t wanna mess with your beauty sleep.” 

“Hm...” 

“You should get ready, Cupcake.” 

“Right. Do you want me to drive you to work?” 

‘Ah shit.’ Vi turns her head to look over her shoulder and gives Caitlyn a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry about me, I can catch a bus. As for you, I don’t want you to be late so go shower.” 

Caitlyn hums in acknowledgment and gives a feathery light kiss to Vi’s muscular shoulder before letting go to go shower. 

<><><><><>

‘Fucking damnit, I should buy a car.’ Diana cursed herself as she walked through the busy streets, the rain pounding against her black umbrella. 

“Diana!” 

She stops and looks over her shoulder to see Vi catching up to her, her own umbrella in hand. 

“Oh, morning Vi.” 

“Gloomy day huh?” 

Diana mockingly scoffs at her friend’s attempt at small talk, but goes along with it anyway, “Yeah, I guess. I like it, though.” 

The two friends carry on their talk and walk together to work.   
.  
.  
.  
As the two get closer to the building, both Vi and Diana can see someone standing in front of the building under their umbrella. Donned in a hoodless black rain jacket while holding a big cardboard box in one hand. Even though they had their back turned, Vi feels as if there’s something familiar about the stranger, their long spiky ponytail in particular. 

The two Mafia workers stop in their tracks and as if on cue, the stranger turns around to fully face them. 

“Holy shit, Akali?” The first thing Vi says when seeing her fellow colleague. 

Akali offers them a small smile, “Hey, what’s up guys?” 

Diana smiles when she sees Akali, but she can’t help herself from laughing at Akali’s hair, “Akali, what’s up with the skunk hair? You look ridiculous.” 

“Hey, shut up. It looks cool in my opinion! You have no idea how hard it takes me to keep my hair and this big piece of shit dry.” 

“Akali, why are you standing outside in the rain? Surely, you have clearance to enter.” Diana asks.

Akali shrugs, “I tried to state my reason to the guy, but yeah, I don’t fucking know.” 

“Don’t worry, Diana and I are gonna have to give that jackass a piece of our mind.” 

“Heh, sure thing Vi.” Akali gives Vi the brown sizable box, “Anyway, I’m positive the Boss will be pleased with my monthly payment in the music industry.” 

“Fuck yeah, she will be pleased. Damn this shit is heavier than last time.” 

“Yeah, it’s honestly a relief you two showed up. Well, I’ve been here long enough, my group might start getting a little suspicious that I'm taking this long to just buy food.” Akali walks past her colleagues nonchalantly. 

“Alright, later Kali.” 

“Bye, Akali.” 

<><><><><>

There she is in the same room with her new Boss, wearing the beautiful dress she bought. The dress is strapless, leaving her smooth back exposed. 

“So, what do I do on my first day?” Ashe asks the Mafia Boss. 

The redhead picks up one of the Bergère chairs in the room and places it next to her black plush office chair, “You will sit right here and just look pretty for me.” 

‘Okay...?’ Ashe softly clears her throat and complies. Sitting on the chair, Ashe can see a satisfied grin on Katarina’s face in the corner of her eye. 

A series of knocks interrupts Katarina’s moment of happiness, “Come in!” 

The door swings open and in walks Vi, Diana follows not too far behind. 

“Yo, Boss guess wha-!” Vi stops mid sentence when she sees Ashe. 

Diana on the other hand isn’t shocked at all, she knows her Boss’s intentions with Ashe. She clears her throat and elbows Vi. 

“Oh, right! Sorry to disturb you, but special delivery from Akali.” Vi walks up to her Boss’s desk and places the heavy cardboard box on it. 

“Ahem, yes. Vi and I are just going to carry out our day now. Sorry to disturb your session.” 

Diana grabs Vi’s arm and drags her out of the office to leave the two other females alone.


End file.
